C O L D
by aryangevin
Summary: Terlukis senyum di bibir Sion. Dengan jarak seperti ini, ia bisa mengecup sekilas bibir Nezumi. A simple story about NezuSion. Shonen-ai. RnR, please?


COLD

No. 6 © Atsuko Asano

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Nezumi melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding. Sudah beranjak pukul sebelas malam. Kurang lebih dalam waktu satu jam lagi maka hari akan berganti. Tak terasa Nezumi memerlukan waktu hampir tiga jam lamanya hanya sekedar untuk membaca buku yang berjudul The Happy Prince (1) itu.

Matanya tiba-tiba memberat. Rasanya Nezumi tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan bacaannya. Ia menguap, meninggalkan setitik air mata yang menggantung di sudut matanya. Setelahnya, ia merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hari mulai dingin, karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

Nezumi membalikkan tubuhnya dari posisinya. Ia melihatnya di sana—Sion yang tengah tertidur sambil meringkuk di sofa. Dengan baju yang seadanya itu takkan bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin. Bahkan Nezumi yang sudah memakai selimut ini pun belum bisa menutupi rasa dingin.

Nezumi tak pernah berbagi sebelumnya. Dulu ia terbiasa hidup sendiri, tanpa bantuan orang lain. Tapi semenjak Nezumi menyelamatkannya dari para petugas yang hendak menangkap Sion, semenjak itulah ia mulai membiasakan diri untuk berbagi. Terlebih pada Sion, orang yang selalu ia perhatikan setelah pemuda itu menolongnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Nezumi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membawa selimut yang sebelumnya ia pakai dan berjalan menuju dimana Sion tengah tertidur bersama dengan tikus-tikusnya. Melihat wajah polos yang tengah tertidur itu membuat rasa kantuk yang menderanya hilang sudah. Selimut itu ia berikan pad Sion. Dengan hati-hati Nezumi menyelimutinya agar tak membangunkan pemuda yang kini memiliki rambut berwarna putih. Tanpa sengaja senyum terlukis di wajah Nezumi. Emosi yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang lain.

Puas memandang wajah tertidur Sion, Nezumi memilih untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Tampaknya kali ini ia harus berusaha untuk mencoba memejamkan matanya setelah rasa kantuknya yang mendadak hilang ini.

…

Sion mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba terbangun. Mata yang telah berubah menjadi merah itu melirik ke arah jam. Masih pukul satu malam.

"Eh?"

Sion agak sedikit terkejut mendapati tubuhnya yang kini berselimut. Setahunya, ia tak memakai apapun ketika tidur—kecuali memakai baju tentunya. Dan ia tahu, selimut ini yang selalu dipakai Nezumi untuk tidur. Ketika mata merahnya menatap ke arah Nezumi, benar saja bahwa pemuda itu tidur tanpa menggunakan selimut. Sion tersenyum.

"Ia pasti kedinginan karena tak memakai selimut saat tidur." Gumam Sion, pelan.

Sebelum bangkit, Sion mengangkat dengan hati-hati tikus-tikus yang tidur di atas tubuhnya untuk dipindahkan ke tempat yang lain. Ia takkan heran tikus-tikus itu tidur di atas tubuhnya. Karena selama beberapa hari ini ia sering mendapati tikus-tikus itu tidur di atas tubuhnya.

Sion bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke arah Nezumi yang sedang tertidur itu. Dengan hati-hati Sion menyampirkan selimut itu ke tubuh Nezumi agar tetap hangat. Nezumi lebih membutuhkan selimut itu daripada dirinya.

"Terbangun, eh?"

Sion tersentak saat mendengar suara Nezumi. Lalu mata yang masih terpejam itu terbuka dan memandang dirinya. Sion tergagap.

"Ya, begitulah. Tiba-tiba saja." Sion menggaruk belakang kepalanya untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya.

Nezumi mengambil selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sion. "Ambillah. Kau membutuhkannya."

Sion menggeleng. Ia mendorong pelan tangan Nezumi yang menyodorkan selimut ke arahnya, sebagai penolakan. "Tidak. Kau lebih membutuhkannya. Selimut itu milikmu, bukan milikku."

Mata abu-abu Nezumi menyipit tidak suka. "Ck. Keras kepala."

Sion terkejut saat Nezumi membuang selimutnya ke sembarang tempat dan malah menarik tangannya. Akibatnya ia terjatuh ke arah Nezumi secara tiba-tiba. Apalagi kini tangan Nezumi memeluk erat pinggangnya. Ia takkan bisa terlepas dari pelukkan pemuda itu sekarang.

"Nezumi—"

"Begini lebih baik 'kan daripada selimut itu?" Mata Nezumi menatap lembut ke arah mata Sion. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sion sedikit gugup diperlakukan seperti ini. "Tapi, Nezumi—"

"Kenapa? Tak terbiasa?" Nezumi menutup matanya. Ia menghirup pelan-pelan aroma tubuh Sion. "Baumu enak. Aku suka."

Sion terkejap. "Eh?"

"Dan juga tubuhmu hangat. Sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu aku rasakan." Setelahnya napas Nezumi berubah teratur. Bertanda bahwa ia benar-benar terlelap mala mini.

Terlukis senyum di bibir Sion. Dengan jarak seperti ini, ia bisa mengecup sekilas bibir Nezumi.

"_Oyasumi_, Nezumi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sion pun memejamkan matanya dan tidut. Menyusul alam mimpi bersama Nezumi.

Sion tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Nezumi belum benar-benar tertidur. Bibir Nezumi menampilkan seulas senyum, meski matanya masih tertutup.

"_Oyasumi_, Sion."

Tentu saja Sion takkan mendengarnya, karena ia sudah benar-benar terlelap di dalam tidurnya.

**FIN**

_**Akhirnya bisa nyumbang fic juga di fandom ini :3**_

_**Review, minna! :D**_


End file.
